Seraphina Isalde
Category: } Seraphina Isalde (セラフィナ イザルド, serafina izarudo) is a Pegasus who resides somewhere located in Earthland, who suffered a 7-year timeskip due to her fiddling with ancient magic. During her time in Earthland, she was known as the Blue-Haired Vocalist due to her performing in various locations, and was officially named as the Winter's Sonata after performing various songs with winter themes. She earned the epithet The Chrysanthemum Pegasus '''(菊てんば, kiku tenba) due to her distinctively-colored Pegasus wings. Seraphina had always wanted to go down to Earthland because of their beautiful and unique things that never existed in her home-world called '''Tetra-Heaven. She was eventually sent down at the age of fourteen. During her time in Earthland, she performed various songs with themes of winter, thus earning her the moniker of the Winter's Sonata. This, however, did not last long for Seraphina; she meddled in a specific ancient magic that resulted in her seven-year timeskip, bringing her to now 21 years of age. Despite this, she continued performing and was soon known across the entire region of Fiore, thus earning her the alias of the Blue-Haired Pegasus. Shortly a while after, she was forced to equip her wings as a "surprise" for the crowd. Once she opened her wings came forth a beautiful color of bronze and flowers falling out, garnering her the epithet of the Chrysanthemum Pegasus. She was respected throughout Fiore as a singer, but not as a mage or one of her kind, thus she trained hard enough in order to learn different kinds of magic through her Hymn Summoning techniques in order to prove herself as a mage. She returned stronger and better, and even fought mages such as Amaryllis Dawn and Azyln Mikamura and won against both. Hence, she was respected as both a mage and an artist. Appearance When Seraphina first descended down unto Earthland, she had the appearance of a young child who looks like a 9-year old female. She always smiled whenever she encounters a human, which makes Seraphina the perfect person you could send down to somewhere she is unfamiliar with. Her attire looks rather revealing for a fourteen year-old but she personally said that it was "okay". Her attire consists of a black top with no sleeves, which she states she made herself. She wears a blue-colored vest with a white necktie with a not-so-prominent tie around her neck. The black top reveals most of her stomach part, while she wears a plaid miniskirt with a belt that consists of a pink-glowing G-clef. Additionally, she wears black stockings with what looks like neon-pink lines that glows during performance. For other miscellaneous objects, she wears black fingerless gloves, with again the neon-pink designs with black headphones that look like it has been cut. After the seven-year timeskip Seraphina has grown noticeably taller, and much more beautiful than her younger counter-part, and has seemed to change her opinions on revealing clothing, calling it "disgusting". Additionally, her hair has grown longer and much more lighter in color, putting it up in a ponytail. Instead of the punky-girl attire, she wears a much more modest attire, which consists of a turtleneck with some transparent areas. Below the chest area is what seems to be like a sleeveless top, but is in fact a turtleneck. The chest area is colored white with some pink and purple designs. After venturing out in the wild for training, Seraphina has changed her attire once more, and instead it's in a black and white maid-like uniform, and unlike before, she doesn't bare any skin. She gained bangs and two blue ribbons on the whiffs of her hair, and let her hair down once again. Her attire consists of a maid-like uniform; a turtleneck dress with black designs that line the rim around her breasts. Peach-colored buttons keep together the cloth around the abdomen with sleeves that cuff up to her wrists. Her face shows a much more uncertain look than her younger counterpart, which show a hint of her newly-found insecurity during that time period. Personality Seraphina is a proud Elder Pegasus who was sent down to Earthland to fulfill specific duties, thus making her an Earthland Pegasi. Despite the title, she remains humble to the self-proclaimed inferior subspecies of her kind called Younger Pegasi, treating them not higher nor lower than their deserved respect. She, as a performer, was a fun-loving, happy and a generally kind person. Never giving a care in the world, she doesn't think about the consequences that she has to deal after every action she fulfills; the main reason why she endured a 7-year timeskip after meddling with strange magic.Reckless, determined and happy is what describes Seraphina before her timeskip. After the timeskip, Seraphina describes herself as insecure and less open than before. Her appearance makes up for her lackluster personality, also describing herself as socially awkward. Ironically, she grew to hate skimpy attires, as well as pink, eccentric and girly things; all that she showed interest to when she was 14; indicating her maturity. Also, after a year in the jungle, she became stoic; one who can deal with getting hurt without showing any types of emotion. She also became impatient, especially when trying to learn new spells, becoming frustrated and angry. However, despite this sad personality, she will dedicate herself to anyone she loves; and becoming determined after not giving up despite being at a disadvantage. Equipment Cross of the Angel '''( , Kurosu no enjeru lit. Symbol of the Miracle Light) The Cross of Valkyrie is a staff that was bestowed upon Seraphina by her family. The cross gives Seraphina 2 abilities; abilities that Seraphina herself cannot ace. Like Sky Dragon Slayers and their God Slayer counterpart, the cross gives Seraphina the power to heal those she wishes, albeit not as powerful as Sky God Slayers or their Dragon counterpart. The can only cure minor ailments, so the cross is absolutely useless against sicknesses such as the '''Anti-Ethernano Tumor. Despite that, all forms of injuries can be cured, which makes Seraphina a useful asset for a doctor, or a medic in war. The second ability the cross wields is basic Enchantment; the art of adding their own magic to either living or inanimate objects, therefore increasing their magical or physical attributes, i.e Enchanting knuckles to make it as hard as steel, or enchant swords into human beings, giving them immense power. Some other enchanters, called High Enchanters (高位付加術士, Hai Enchantā), can enchant their astral beings into objects or bodies, such as the case with both Irene Belserion and Wendy Marvell. If an enchanter, in this case the cross, is broken, all existing Enchantments will cease to exist, proving that the cross is something valuable to Seraphina. Spells These are the spells or enchantments Seraphina can wield while using the Cross of Valkryion. Healing Magic Spells Iniuriis Remedium '(けがの治療法, Kega no chiryō-hō lit. Injury Cure). Iniuriis Remedium is a spell that heals any kinds of injuries, such as a broken arm, a fractured rib, a twisted ankle or any kind of major injuries. However, it takes a longer process than that of the Sky Dragon Slayer, hence it is safe to say that the cross' healing magic is inferior to that of the slayers. '''Contusus Remedium '(挫傷救済, Zashō kyūsai, lit. Contusion Relief): This spell removes the contusions, the result of the trauma received when the joints hit a hard, sharp object. The process takes 5-20 minutes, depending on the contusion's size. The cross is placed on the contusion, resulting in White Magic and Healing Magic coupled together removing the contusion. '''Subsidio Contagion (インフルエンザ救済, Infuruenza kyūsai lit. Flu Relief): A simple spell that involves clearing of the sinuses and removal of bacteria. The patient first must agree to the opening of a particular area of their body, thus begins the bacteria removal. The cross absorbs all bacteria from the body, then clears the pathogen with the use of White Magic. The sinuses are then cleared. Enchantments Magic Ball: Magic Ball is the most Enchantment spell a user must learn in order to utilize the art of Enchantment; allowing the user to unleash a medium-sized ball made up of particles towards their target; it is said to be a variant of Magic Ball; only to be attuned to the power of Enchantment. In any case of utilizing this simple enchantment, the user must concentrate their aura towards the cross, in order to utilize Magic Ball. The user transfixes their aura unto a slightly large ball, before drawing it back themselves. This spell is useful in the times that the user doesn't have much time to generate a full-fledged magical spell. Astral-Body Raise '( , Asutoraru bodi raizu lit. Spirit Ascension from the Inner Soul): Astral-Body Raise is an exceedingly complex and advanced Enchantment; it allows the user to enchant their spirit to ascend outside of their figure. The astral body is a subtle figure, intermediate between the intelligent soul and the mental body, composed of a very subtle material. The effects of this complex Enchantment is to feel, hear, see outside of the physical body. It, however, is immune to any communication or touch from actual human bodies. These astral bodies are invisible to the naked eye, but vulnerable to spirit-based attacks and the Infinity Eye. ''MORE COMING SOON.... '' Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Chorea-Crava '''Chorea-Crava '(舞踏会, Budōkai lit. Dance): Chorea-Crava is a mixed martial arts that focuses on crippling and knocking out your opponent through using the foe's energy and momentum against them and by using every single part of your body as a possible weapon. This primarily focuses on the exploitable weaknesses of the enemy, allowing the user to gain an upper hand. The biggest strength of Chorea-Crava is to fully utilize the arsenal of potential weapons, and to have the exploitable knowledge of where the weakpoints are in the body. * 'Wind Fang of the Bird '( , Uindu garyuu no tori lit. Breeze's Claw of the Flying Grasps): Beginning with the user concentrating a great deal of Eternano into their hands, the foe is pushed backward, which acts like a stalling attack in order to buy some time. It begins with the user circling their hands while gathering Ethernano, then, the user quickly pushes their hands forward, unleashing the concentrated Ethernano, pushing the opponent away. * '''Spectral Sweep of the Phantom ( , supekutoru suiipu no fantumuu lit. Ascension of the Right Foot): Helping the user against a crowd of mages, the user concentrates their white Ethernano across their body; with enough concentration the user turns invisible; allowing them to use this attack. The user brings their body to the ground; putting down their hands as a support for the sweep of the ankles with one swift movement. * Meteor Hammer '''( , meteo hamaa lit. Falling Star of the Banishing Light): A considerably powerful punch that buries the opponent under the ground; the user requires considerable amounts of strength in order to execute this technique. The user leaps up and lunges down at their distracted opponent, punching them down towards the ground, hence the name of Meteor, which falls down from the sky, and hammer, which nails things down towards an object. * '''Punch Twist (パンチツイスト, Panchitsuisuto): As the opponent leans in for a punch, the user holds their fist while concentrating Eternano to avoid lethal injuries. The user twist their fists slowly, possibly twisting their wrist as well. MORE COMING SOON..... Physical Prowess Flight: In the fact that she is a Pegasus, who trained in the wild for a total year, Seraphina is capable of flying at incredible speeds, which allows her to escape the opponent with a relatively easy job. The wings she bear require great mastery, compared to when she was a Younger Pegasi, wherein she wasn't that experienced at using her wings for flight Compared to others using Requip, or perhaps Exceed in their full speed, or other Satan Souls capable of flight, Seraphina is way more superior, as the race she's from specializes in flying. As she maneuvers in the air, she does tricks such as surrounding herself in her wings, or doing acts such as back-flipping in the air. Immense Strength: Anyone would fall for Seraphina's skinny figure, under the assumption that even she couldn't carry a table, even with two hands. Seraphina, however, despite the rumors, has proven them wrong, even lifting her whole figure with only one finger. This ability was amplified when she learned Chorea-Crava, and it's techniques Zero Gravity '''and '''Meteor Hammer, which both require superhuman strength to execute. Her strength was shown several times, when she literally broke a glass with just a flick, and that ability was further enhanced when she casually lifted 10 stacks of wood with no problem whatsoever. Additionally, not only her hands garnered intense strength, it was also her feet that she has trouble carrying, as each stomp on the ground would equal to a large crater appearing, thus this is way she dislikes walking by feet, and favors flying instead. Finally, her strength multiplied when she was capable of sending people kilometers with a single pat on the back. She regularly encounters a problem when it comes to her strength, despite it can come useful in some situations. This superhuman strength was bestowed to her from her father, and is her ultimate skill when it comes to Physical Prowess. Tremendous Reflexes: Seraphina has almost-superhuman reflexes; i.e when she avoided quick slashes from Sword Pressure that was said to cut even a human head in half, just by simply bending her body to a concave with swift and graceful movements. Seraphina's reflexes can match to those of the greatest fighters, being superior to most foes due to her nigh-superhuman enhanced senses she garnered during her immense isolation in the forest for a year; also due to her immense liking for parkour -- the sport of traversing environmental obstacles by using their senses and reflexes to run, climb, leap rapidly and efficiently without difficulty, and her liking for acrobatics which involves performing difficult, and often dangerous acts, such as the act of swinging from a bar or balancing on a rope high in the air, which would often bring her swift and graceful movements to a halt - which she also often avoids by utilizing her fast; yet graceful movements to bring even the most superior opponents down with total ease. As she moves about, she mastered balance, even while walking on the tightest of ropes, or the thinnest of bars. She often shows these off by back-flipping in the air, which is something that Seraphina mastered without difficulty. Other Notable Intelligence: After some year of studying about the human world; Seraphina herself has grown quite intelligent, analytical, deductive and perceptive of what's around her. Growing up in Tetra-Heaven, she was immersed in the art of magic - which resulted in her being the smartest Earthland Pegasus there ever was. While her intelligence does not lead to her being snobbish, even the smallest of mistakes can be the biggest of deals for Seraphina, such as pointing out grammar mistakes or solving the hardest of problems; none of them is a challenge for Seraphina. Her perceptibility has evolved into a sense, wherein she can notice the smallest of problems in a strange atmosphere; i.e when someone was obviously stalking her during her private mall trip. This perceptibility also allows her to swiftly avoid paparazzi during her trips someplace else. Additionally, her knowledge garners her the ability to master much, much more types of Magic - but she concerns that Magic is something that cannot be forced unto yourself; even becoming sick at the fact that some people hire tutors just for the sake of their spoiled children. This, however, was her sole opinion and isn't true. In addition to her knowledge, she can give great opinions that some people follow, to the sake of garnering something. Her immense knowledge allowed her to wield the Cross of the Angel, which rumors suggest that only the wisest of people can wield the cross, due to it's immense power and it's abilities being unknown to some other people, which allows the aforementioned latter to abuse it's tremendous magical abilities, such as the Enchantment, which is completely unknown in Tetra-Heaven. Her undying curiosity gave her the ability to wield the cross, and to visit Earthland as a result. Additionally, she sometimes experiments with unknown magic and techniques, such as her invented Ki no Taiyou. Her immeasurable knowledge gave her the ability to traverse ultimate abilities of Ethernano, such as focusing it on specific parts of her body, although not created by her own knowledge. Her knowledge received considerable amounts of attention from other people across Fiore. Magical Prowess Tremendous Magical Power: Being one of her kind, Seraphina Isalde was born with immense magical power, and even at the tender age of three she was capable of harnessing her skills as a Dragon Slayer. Being taught by the one and only Khione, the snow dragon, Seraphina has been able to showcase great levels of magical power; surpassing the likes of Azyln Mikamura and Amaryllis Dawn; both known as skilled mages in their own level, with Amaryllis as a powerful God Slayer. Being known as simply "natural talent" or "inborn skill" that several of the top-tier magicians possess. Even in a sense of showing your magical power in a simple form of the aura, Isalde's raw, immense power rumble the earths and lifted light; often bringing winterstorms to wherever she ventured. After being known as a Pegasus the power has amplified slightly greater to when she was taught the powerful art of Dragon Slayer magic, to when she was taught Hymn Summoning in order to utilize much more magic than before. Her Magical Level finally reached the top after training for a year in a jungle; enhancing her to where she can use her cross efficiently and effectively, compared prior to the timeskip where she was only able to hit opponents by smacking them on the head. Additionally, using Hymn Summoning her voice turned much more beautiful, learning Ice-Make in the process. Additionally, she can use magic-improvising skills, such as Magic Ball, Combination Spell; a technique similar to that of Unison Raid, instead the former simply involving that of one person. Lastly, she was capable of absorbing much, much more Eternano to that of her fellow Pegasi, after the activation of her Second Origin, which gave her the ability to utilize much more spells in Winter Dragon Slayer Magic, making her a great tool in the aspects of war and the Grand Magic Games, however - she has never participated in the Grand Magic Games, hence it is impossible to tell whether she would be the winning asset of Dawn Horizon, a guild she has currently found interest in after showing up as a refugee in order to escape the horrors of the wild forest. * Magical Aura (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki; Literally meaning Aura of Magical Power): Magical Aura, or simply Aura, is a common term among individuals involving exertion of magical energy, or Eternano around the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. As a common mean of intimidation, the user often uses this spell to prepare for powerful attacks. The Magical Aura is often created by the Eternano being exerted out of the body due to the lack of space the container of magic has, or often released purposefully by means of intimidation. Upon doing so, considerable amounts of pressure surges around the area. Most mages of varying potency can cast Magical Aura, while it isn't much of a spell at all. Seraphina's aura has exceedingly powerful pressure surging around the area, allowing that aforementioned powerful aura to be felt from miles away. Her aura is released as a light-blue energy, that brings considerable changes in the temperature, hence her title as a Winter Dragon Slayer. After showing what her aura can do, several people, often mages themselves commented on the sheer raw power Seraphina has, even feeling "cold" around her when she casually walks across the street. Magic in General Winter Dragon Slayer Magic Winter Dragon Slayer Magic '(冬期 龍スレイヤー魔法, ''Toukiryuu sureiyaa mahou): is a Caster Magic and a Lost Magic that focuses around the slaying of a reptilian-like creatures called Dragons; huge ancient creatures that once lived on Earthland prior to their disappearance on X777. This gave rise to '''Winter Dragon Slayer Magic; focusing itself on the consumption, manipulation and creation of snow, an element that sees itself equal to the element of ice. Snow occurs when water vapors in the air freeze before they can turn into water. These do not limit to the snow element completely, it also adds in when the coldness of one's heart. Additionally, the user can also consume the cold temperature they feel around themselves. This magic changed their biology into that of a dragon into that better suited of slaying a dragon, which was taught to Seraphina by the Snow Dragon, Khione. Seraphina was granted lungs of a dragon, capable of consuming elements rather than an average human being's lungs, which would only hold out for a few second, to use a roar that is capable of withstanding minutes while holding out, the scales of a dragon, which allow them to hold out longer than other mages should and the claws and fangs of a dragon that is able to penetrate scales of a dragon. Unlike other Dragon Slayer styles, this specific style taps into the coldness of the user's heart. Other users of this powerful element have allowed themselves to be consumed by hatred due to their abuse towards this magic; Seraphina instead, controls the hatred and coldness, not the other way around. Basic Spells: * Winter Dragon's Roar '''(冬期 龍の咆哮, Toukiryuu no hokou): A roar is a basic spell that most, no, all Dragon Slayers are capable of wielding; a beam of energy is unleashed from the mouth, capable of sending the foe miles back if the spell is well-executed. In this case, the user breathes in, inhaling large amounts of snow into their lungs; the snowy beam is then, unleashed towards the target, pushing in a blizzard-like wave that either blows away the target or freezes entirely, allowing the user to attack more. * '''Winter Dragon's Blizzard (冬期 龍の吹雪, Toukiryuu no fubuki): A spell that allows the user to utilize their advantage against long-range combat; unleashing a powerful snowstorm towards the target. The user stretches out their arms, focusing snow on their hands. Once powerful enough, the snow is unleashed towards the target, acting like a "frosty tornado" that catches them in the storm. * Winter Dragon's Snow Path '(冬期 龍白銀小道, Toukiryuu no hakugin komichi): An exceedingly barebones spell that unleashes a lane of snow spikes towards the required foe. The user puts both hands down, which swiftly creates a wide lane of snow spikes towards the foe. The spikes can freeze the opponent if stepped on, while multiple spikes to the body can inflict intense cold towards the opponent, leaving them chilled for weeks. * '''Winter Dragon's Cold Zephyr '(冬期 龍の寒気, Toukiryuu no samuke): A spell that acts as a replacement for the Roar, discharging a "cold wind" towards the approaching target. The user stretches out their hand towards the sky, summoning a cold wind that forms in the clouds. The user then points their hand towards the target in order for the wind to go that direction. * 'Winter Dragon's Artic Assault '(冬期 龍寒帯林強襲, Toukiryuu no Kantairin Kyuushuu): An attack that involves the usage of the foot. While concentrating snow on their leg, the user must prepare for a powerful flurry of attacks with quick succession that should be unleashed towards the opponent. The user leaps up and kicks with their foot several times. * '''Winter Dragon's Snow Barricade (冬期 龍雪立籠る, Toukiryuu no Yuki Tatekomoru): By concentrating a large amount of snow around or in front of the area, the user holds out their arms; forming a large wall of snow around or in front of the user, temporarily protecting them from a powerful attack. This spell is not easily melted by regular Fire Magic, but only the superior styles of Dragon Slayer or their other variants could melt this powerful shield. * Winter Dragon's Snowstorm '''(冬期 龍風雪, Toukiryuu no Fuusetsu): Being activated only when the user is lonely, sad, or in a state of hatred should this spell simply be used. The spell is not activated on the user's will, but instead shall the magic listen to your heart and know when to use this spell. * '''Winter Dragon's Frost Ray (冬期 龍霜半直線, Toukiryuu no Shimo Hanchokusen): This spell is used in long-range combat when the foes do not notice the user's presence. A line of frost is generated from the user's hand, slowly attack the opponents and freezing them. * Winter Dragon's Glacier '''(冬期龍霜氷河, Toukiryuu no Hyouga): While glaciers are technically made of ice, this attack temporarily allows Seraphina to control the latter, increasing damage. A large glacier forms in Seraphina's hand; and, like a snowball, she furiously throws it at her opponents. * '''Winter Dragon's Cold Stream (冬期龍霜凛川, Toukiryuu no Ringawa): This spell allows the user to unleash a frost stream towards the target. The user circles their hands and folds them to unleash a cold stream of frosty icicles towards the target. Dragon Slayer Secret Art 'Dragon Slayer Secret Art '(滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi): * '''Illuminated Winter: Flashing Star: '''Concentrating the needed magic into the First and Second Origin is required in order to master this powerful yet destructive magical spell. The user folds their hands together, much of like a praying form. The user slowly forms a bright spell that freezes and drains the life force of the target. A large, yet bright snowball is conjured out of magical properties, that unleashes towards the target with full force.